Slaughter Mode
"'''Slaughter is hell for you!!" -'Activation of Slaughter Mode. ---- '''Slaughter Mode' is a mode that can be activated only on Expert Mode worlds. Slaughter Mode is activated by using the Slaughter item, which can be crafted at any altar. Attempting to activate it in a world that is NOT Expert Mode will have no effect. Unlike Expert Mode, Slaughter Mode can be activated and deactivated at will. Attempting to activate or deactivate Slaughter Mode whilst any boss is alive will kill the player instantly and the boss will despawn, with the death message appearing at the bottom-left corner of the screen saying " was licked." This mode is like Expert Mode. Slaughter Mode is way harder and difficult. Most enemies and bosses are buffed. There will be Slaughter Mode exclusives when activated. General Changes * Enemies and bosses are buffed. * You can't use the Reaver Shark and Sawtooth Shark until defeating Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu. * Dungeon Guardians can now teleport and deal infinite damage to the player. *Enemy damage is boosted by 54% *Spawn rates are boosted by 50%. *You can't use the Chlorophyte Jackhammer until Golem is defeated. *There will be Slaughter Mode exclusive items and enemies when activated. *All enemies and bosses will now pick up 100% of the dropped money. *All enemies and bosses will now steal dropped items (including weapons and accessories). *All enemy banners will drop at every 150 kills. Boss Al Changes *King Slime: HP increased to 4520. Moves faster, Jumps higher and teleports more often. *Eye of Cthulhu: HP increased to 6665. Accelerates much faster, Deals much more damage, Summons more Servants of Cthulhu and shoots lasers. Both the servants and the Eye of Cthulhu all shoot lasers. *Eater of Worlds: HP increased to 15889. All segments shoot cursed fireballs and reflect projectiles, Moves faster and summons Devourers, Eater of Worlds has 3 duplicates of itself. *Brain of Cthulhu: HP increased to 3800. Spawns more Creepers and launches Creepers at higher velocity, Shoots a shower of ichor, Moves faster, Teleports much closer to the player and makes 6 fake copies of itself. *Queen Bee: HP increased to 5785. Charges much faster, Hallucinations of Queen Bee will be visible when her health reduces, Fires more stingers extremely rapidly and summons more bees. *Skeletron: HP increased to 12450. Hand HP increased to 4,210. Hands attack and wave at much higher velocity, Fires more skulls when spinning, Shoots more mini skeleton heads that homes on the player, skulls inflict Shadowflame, Has 4 hands and fires more frequently. *Wall of Flesh: HP increased to 16055. Fires lasers during the whole fight, Hungries can go through tiles and have more HP & damage, Leeches have more HP and damage, Fires Lava Balls and goes much faster. Hardmode * The Destroyer: HP increased to 240000. Has more segments, Shoots more lasers that go through tiles, Spawns more probes, which has buffed stats, Summons Armored Devourers, Contact damage increased and goes faster. * The Twins: HP increased to 172355. Both Twins will now transform to their second phase at 75% health, Charges much faster, Shoots more lasers and inflicts Bleeding. * Skeletron Prime: HP increased to 96800. Shoots Mechanical Skulls, Prime Laser has greatly reduced HP, but defeating it causes the head to shoot more mechanical skulls, lasers and bones. * Plantera: HP increased to 87800. Fires petals as fast as enraged Plantera, Teleports every 10 seconds, Shoots more thornballs in Phase 2, Summons alot more spores in Phase 2 if you are outside of the Jungle! When Plantera's health drops to 0, Plantera will regenerate 100,000 back and will enter Phase 3. Plantera will become more enraged and her stats will be doubled! When Plantera's health falls down to 0 again, Plantera will be defeated. * Golem: HP increased to 97600. Summons Mini Golem Heads, When in big spaces, Golem will super-jump and will crush the player instantly!!, Teleports every 8 seconds, Shoots more fireballs and lasers, but they are slower and do much more damage. * Duke Fishron: HP increased to 88400. Enters Phase 3 at half health, Spawns Cthulhunadoes during Phase 3, Teleports every fifteen (15) seconds, Shoots Aquatic Fish and charges much faster. * Lunatic Cultist: HP increased to 90000. Makes 7 duplicates at 15% health, Rains projectiles constantly for the whole fight and shoots Lunar Lasers. * Moon Lord: HP increased to 455600 in total. Spawns 9 True Eyes of Cthulhu, twice, Shoots double the amount of Moon Leech Clots, The Phantasmal Deathray deals 600 damage, The eyes shoot Lunar Lasers, Moon Lord shoots Lunar Lasers and goes a bit faster. Other Bosses * You can add your own boss stats here! Before you do that, You must ask me (PermablockMab) permission. * Earth Lord: HP increased to ??? Exclusive Items *Slime Shield, Dropped by King Slime. *Sight Amputator, Dropped by Eye of Cthulhu. *Ancient Worm Boots, Dropped by Eater of Worlds. *Carnage Scimitar, Dropped by Brain of Cthulhu. *Honey Ray, Dropped by Queen Bee. *Skull Cannon, Dropped by Skeletron. *Demon Shield, Dropped by Wall of Flesh. Hardmode Exclusive Items *Twin Ray, Dropped by The Twins. *Mechanical Worm Shield, Dropped by The Destroyer. *Prime Cannon, Dropped by Skeletron Prime. *Thorn Scimitar, Dropped by Plantera. *Boulder Tumble, Dropped by Golem. *Fishron's Shield, Dropped by Duke Fishron. *Lunatic's Spell, Dropped by Lunatic Cultist. *Moon Lord's Crystal, Dropped by Moon Lord. Events and Other * Infinite Sword, Dropped by Dungeon Guardian. * Defender's Rage, Dropped by Betsy. * Shadowflame Visage, Dropped by Goblin Summoner. Other Exclusive Items * You can add your own boss drops here! Before you do that? You must ask me (PermablockMab) permission. Category:Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Game Features Category:Work in Progress Category:War Mode Category:Slaughter Mode Category:Progression Category:Community Ideas